I want to die in your warm hug
by BlueSnowPinkIce
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto tengah menjalani misi, Saat misi sudah setengah selesai pun Sakura baru sadar kalau Sasuke tengah menderita karna hujaman banyak kunai beracun / "Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"/ "Aku tidak mau membuat mu khawatir"/ "Aku mencintai mu" / "Tuhan, Aku ingin mati di dalam pelukannya"/ [One Shot] [SasuSaku] [Chara death, Typo, OOC] RnR Please?


**_Disclaimer : Sasuke and Sakura isn't mine, Well I just hope that they were, But no yeah_**

**_Pairing : SasuxSaku_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Sasuke, Gua ini benar-benar gelap, Aku tidak terlalu bisa melihat, Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika ada musuh?" Kata Sakura

Ya Sakura dan Sasuke sedang menjalani misi didalam sebuah gua yang gelap itu, Sebenarnya Naruto juga ada di misi ini, Tapi Naruto tengah berjaga di luar gua, Yang mereka butuhkan hanya mengambil gulungan penting yang disembunyikan oleh musuh didalam gua itu, Sebenarnya Sakura sudah mengambil gulungan itu, Dan sekarang mereka sedang berjalan untuk keluar dari gua aneh tersebut, Tanpa Sakura tau, Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang menderita karna kehabisan chakra dan tertusuk kunai beracun tadi tepat di dada nya, Beruntung dia pernah berguru dengan Orochimaru, Dia sebenarnya bisa menahan racun tersebut hanya saja racun yang masuk ketubuh nya kali ini mempunyai dosis yang tinggi dia tidak yakin apa kah dia masih bisa selamat atau tidak, Sasuke bersyukur gua ini sangat gelap jadi Sakura tidak bisa melihat keadaannya, Tangan Sakura masih mengenggam tangan Sasuke yang menuntunnya untuk jalan ke jalan yang benar

"Sasuke-kun, Tangan mu dingin sekali, Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sakura

Sasuke takut jika dia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sakura akan tau kalau dia tengah menahan rasa sakit yang benar-benar menyakitkan itu sekarang, Tapi kalau Sasuke tetap diam pasti Sakura akan terus bertanya mengingat sifat keras kepala nya wanita berambut merah muda tersebut

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke pelan

"Fiuh, Bagus lah kalau begitu"

Kata Sakura yang berfikir kalau gumaman Sasuke mengartikan bahwa dirinya baik, Baik saja

Melihat setitik cahaya di ujung jalan pun Sakura tersenyum

"Kita sudah sampai Sasuke-kun!" Katanya lagi

"Ya" Jawab Sasuke pelan dan

**_BRUK!_**

"SASUKE-KUN!? NARUTO TOLONG SASUKE-KUN!" Teriak Sakura, Naruto pun langsung berlari dan membopong Sasuke keluar gue, Untuk mendapatkan cahaya yang lebih baik agar bisa melihat keadaan pemuda ber marga Uchiha itu

"Sasuke-kun!?" Gumam Sakura kaget

Mata Sasuke masih terbuka hanya saja terlihat sayu

"Sa…kura" Gumam Sasuke pelan, Tapi terlihat senyuman tipis di wajah pemuda tampan itu, Sakura pun masih sibuk mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak menangis, Tragis melihat pria yang kau cintai berdarah-darah dan muka yang sangat pucat, Bahkan bibir Sasuke terlihat membiru sekarang

Tangisan yang dari tadi Sakura tahan pun akhir nya pecah, Dia terisak sambil berusaha menyembuhkan Sasuke, Naruto hanya menatap kedua sahabat nya sambil mengeluarkan air mata

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepada ku tadi?" Kata Sakura ditengah isakannya sambil terus mengalirkan chakra penyembuh itu di dada Sasuke

"A…ku ti…dak… mau…meng…khawa…tirkan…mu" Jawab Sasuke dengan susah payah, Suaranya pun tersengar putus-putus dan lemah, Hal itu pun membuat pertahanan Sakura jatuh

"Bodoh! Aku akan selalu mengkhawatirkan mu tau!" Maki Sakura, Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha mengatur nafas nya yang semakin lama semakin berat

_Seperti nya hanya sampai sini ya?_

"Na…ruto" Panggil Sasuke dengan suara lemah ke sahabat berambut pirang nya itu

"Ya? Sasuke?" Jawab Naruto dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke setelah sebelumnya ia menghapus air mata nya lebih dulu, Dia tidak mau Sasuke melihat nya menangis

"Ja…ga…Sa…ku…ra" Kata Sasuke dengan suara yang terputus-putus, Mata Sasuke pun tertutup tapi nafas nya yang berat itu masih terdengar, Kini bibir Sasuke tengah membentuk sebuah senyuman, Yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah dilihat lagi oleh Naruto maupun Sakura

"Pasti" Jawab Naruto dengan suara bergetar, Seperti nya pria Uzumaki ini tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi, Airmata pun mulai berjatuhan dari mata nya dia pun terus mengumamkan kata

"Pasti, Aku berjanji"

"Dan…Sa…ku…ra" Panggil Sasuke lagi lirih

Sakura hanya terisak dia tenggelam didalam tangis nya, Dikepala nya saat ini hanya ada Sasuke dan Sasuke

"Aku…Mencin…taimu" Kata Sasuke dengan susah payah dan detik berikut nya suara nafas yang berat itu pun berhenti, Wajah Sasuke terlihat tenang sekarang, Tangisan Sakura pecah detik itu juga, Dia memeluh tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan kencang seraya mengumamkan nama pemuda Uchiha yang satu itu

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Aku mencintai mu, Aku mencintai mu" Gumam Sakura seraya memeluk jasad Sasuke

Saat Sakura tengah memeluk Sasuke pun Sakura melihat tangan Sasuke yang tengah mengenggam sesuatu dengan erat, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih tangan Sasuke, Kertas sebuah kertas dengan tulisan yang tertulis dengan darah sebagai tinta nya

_Tuhan, Jika ini adalah akhir dari ceritaku, Aku ingin berakhir ditengah pelukan Sakura, Dengan itu aku yakin aku pasti akan bahagia_

Detik berikut nya pun Sakura sadar akan apa yang terjadi, Sasuke memang sudah mengiklaskan jika dirinya berakhir hari ini, Asalkan Sasuke bisa berakhir didalam pelukannya, Didalam pelukan Wanita yang diam-diam dia cintai selama 4 tahun terakhir itu, Dan di akhir hidup nya pun Sasuke masih menampilkan senyum nya

_Aku bahagia telah bertemu dengan mu._

_._

_._

_._

**_The end!_**

**_Gajelas ya? Huahaha I know right! Lol omg, Okay soo I'll be waiting for the review guys! Love ya all with tomatocherry on top! – F.U_**


End file.
